BB Ask Away!
by angelax.xstar
Summary: I know dere have been a lot of this recently, but you still gotta check out my one, because I’ll make ‘em speak da truth; *coughs* I mean they’ll speak da truth, being such *coughs*…umm…honest people. I got dem heah so pls I beg u...ASK AWAY.Ask Questions
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any characters of Beyblade… Yah Yah Yah. If I did, Ming-Ming would be an emo and Kai would be married to me…blah blah

Chapter 1: How to?

:Angela—that's me, will give you the instructions:

Hey all! I'm Angela chibi sweet little girl with chipmunk-cute-voice I gave the beybladers cookies so they would come and help me with this. They are SCHOO-SCHWWEET!...I know there was a lot of this stuff and you might be wandering why I bothered, doing this to bore you again. But see I found all of them walking around near my house. So I showed them my scythe coughs nervous-water-drop…I mean my cookie jar, and so they came to my house to help with this. At the moment— Tala is really angry because, he doesn't like cookies…

Tala: Don't listen to her; She's not the chibi-cute-girl that you see. She's actually a…AAARRRGGGHHH!!

Angela: hits Tala in the head with a frying pan "CLANG!" coughs—kicks his body out of view

nervous laughs Isn't he funny? And so weird. Boris really did him in. He actually thinks a chibi-sweetie-angel like me is actually bad…makes-watery-puppy-dog-eyes. You don't believe him do you? Who'll you believe? The angel-eyed chibi or a Red-Devil type-haired 17 year old cyborg? I don't say it's his fault though…He's just not feeling himself. And I really thought Boris was smarter….I thought he made a computer-cyborg. But like all his fruitless attempts of conquering the world; The Cyborg-thing must've failed you know. He created a screwed-up-lug-nut instead…Or else who'd think a angel like me, coughs come from somewhere 'ahem-ahem'

the cute-angelic-chibi looks behind, devil fangs appear and a huge anime-piss-off mark too "You were saying anything Ming-Bridge?"

Ming-Ming: Yikes! No…squeaky voice That was Hillary. Angela throws death glare, and turns back to you

Oh sweet old Hillary. She really wants some cookies. I gotta be going now pointing behind the curtain, they're all getting annoying— I mean restless… I need to show them the scythe—nervous giggles you know what I mean…I need to hand out cookies…GTG, BYE…. Here's the board of Rules!!

the chibi, pulls out the rule board and hangs it, and walks into the curtains, muttering under her breathe

RULES

Please put in the name of the beyblader/s on top of your questions list, or else they won't know who the questions are for.

You can send up to 20 questions in each review. The beybladers will love answering them. Trust me…evil grins

Well, ask them whatever you want. But please, just watch your questions when asking Kai, Gary and the Shadow Bladers…It's hard to control them—ughh….I mean they don't like cookies, and it's hard for me to make brownies.

HAVE FUN. AND ASK AWAY!!

You can ask questions to any beybladers you want, through the reviews. Use reviews to Ask Questions/Or plain Reviewing or…Whatever else you can do.

Oh yeah. You can ask question to Meee…to, the angel-chibi! Just address them to Angela before writing your question list. Oh well… buh-bye

AND ASK AWAY!! throw cookies to you all

Daichi comes from behind the curtains. "I WANT ONE!"

Angela: turns behind and throws a cookie right at his eye

Daichi: Ouch! Sorry. goes behind the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers1

Chapter 1:

Ummm…I got some reviews in letter form and some in just 'one question thing'. I put all the questions received and the answers in one page. The questions/letters are arranged name wise. For example, Tyson questions are at the beginning then the questions for Kai, Hillary, Kenny. I did not get more questions so they could not give more answers sorry.

Hope you liked it, please review! And ask away.

Thanking for asking: Abigail, kai'smine101 and sasukesfangirl4ever for my only reviews…boohoo.

X-X-X

Tyson/Takao

Dear—CUT THAT!!—restart: Un-Dear Tyson,

I've got some questions for you. I hope you'll answer. But first, let me know I hate you. Seriously I do. But anyway let's get with the questions.  
1)Do you think you deserve being the champion?  
2)Why do you eat so much? Actually change that! Why are you a pig?  
3)How did you come out to be a pig when your mom and dad are human? Where did they pick you up from?  
4)Why are you so ugly? Are you pig species?  
5)Why do you wear a cap? As a matter of fact…Why that ugly cap only? Ever tried a straw hat?  
6)What's going on between you and Max?

From _**Abigail**_

p.s. I hate you

**Tyson's reply:**

Dear, 'you-mangy-little-brat!'

Hey! Seriously, this is so not fair! What is wrong with you people hating me? I'm not evil. I'm not even mean. You guys are just so weird, you only have the heart for grouches. I really don't get it. Anyways I'm sorry I'm not likeable. Here you go answers to your questions. frowns—disappointed  
1) HELL YAH I DO! It's not like I was awarded the title was I? I had to work for it. And I think I deserve it because I won it. If I really didn't deserve it, I might have never been able to get it. GET IT IN YOUR HEADS PEOPLE! I HAD TO WORK FOR IT? DIDN'T I?  
2)I can't help eating. Just like Kai can't stop being grouchy ; I mean common we gotta have hobby. And for the 'pig' part. I dunno and I don't care. I've been called that allot of times so doesn't make a difference anyway.  
**3)**Oh puh-lease! How stupid are you? Being called a pig is a figure of speech! It's not real! Annoying kids these days!  
4) I dunno. The same reason you're so annoying maybe. And no. I'll only be pig species only if you become nice. Meany!  
5) My brother gave it to me when I was young. It's a symbolic keepsake. And means allot to me. And about it being a ugly cap….Go talk to Hiro. He gave it to me. Not my fault he has bad taste in caps…lol…I did try a straw hat. Didn't suit me…  
6) He's a great guy, but can be weird when he gets sugar-high. He's my best friend. And like a brother too. Nothing more.

From Tyson

p.s. I don't care.

**XXX**

Hey Tyson!  
I don't hate you. I think you're pretty funny. And I totally think Dragoon is wicked! Anyways I wanna ask you a few questions…  
1)How old are you?  
2)How much more older is Hiro than you?  
3)What happened to your mom?  
4I don't hate you…but why are you such an asshole sometimes?  
5)Why do you impersonate Kai…like a lot? What kind of feelings do you have for Kai?

From, _**kai'smine101**_

**Tyson's reply:**

Howdy _**kai'smine101!**_  
Thanks. Finally a person with good taste. Live on! I love you allot. I love all my fans cuz they have a real good taste in characters! And Dragoon is happy to know that…Hey I think, you should go and send that to dragoon himself, he'll be really pleased. Oh yeah, you're answers.  
1) I'm actually 13 in season 1, 14 in season 2 and 15 in season 3.  
2)Well…he's 6 years elder than me…I think…I gotta check.  
3)My mom; She died when I was young. I'm sorry but I don't like talking about it.  
4)Hey nobody's perfect! If they were, the world wouldn't have been so fun…lol  
5)I impersonate Kai cuz it's fun. Ever tried wearing face paint and having a cape? Umm…scarf it really gets you in the 'I'm-king-of-the-world' mood. And it's so hilarious to see Kai's face red in fury, grinding his teeth like a…umm…grinding machine. Just try impersonating him once, in front of him and watch his face. It's worth dressing up like a grouch.  
And what I think about Kai? Well he's a sourpuss, grouchy, 'i-am-too-good-for-the-world'-kind of guy. But seriously…I think the guy's great. He's a wicked beyblader, and an awesome friend too. He's faced a lot of crap in his past, and I don't blame him for his grouchy attitude I mean who wouldn't be like that, if you lived with psychos like that…shivers. But I guess he could soften up a bit more…He cares about us, but doesn't like to show it. He likes his being alone. We respect his privacy and give him his space…umm…sort of…

Well that's it. You're questions done. I like you…ask some more questions, I love answering for my fans!. Waves! Waves!  
From Tyson.

2.Hilary  
**sasukesfangirl4ever ** Is it true that you're in love with Kai?  
_**Hilary's reply:**_  
umm…sorry but no. Me and Tyson are hooked up, and I think our blush pairing is pretty clear in the show. Kai is more of a brother to me. So I do have feelings for him but a sisterly feeling…

3.Kai  
**sasukesfangirl4ever** do you love Hilary more than a sister and what do you think of TysonxHilary?  
_**Kai's reply:**_  
Love Hillary? I don't think so. Are you nuts? She's with Tyson; And I wouldn't like her even if she wasn't. She's annoying, but helps our team a lot . I appreciate her for that. and Nope. No special feelings for her. And what I think of TysonxHilary…well I really don't know, I don't think 'banging-in-the-head-with-a-frying-pan' type of relationship can be called 'made-for-each-other'. But seeing the type of guy Tyson is. I don't think he'll find anyone better than her.

**sasukesfangirl4ever** Kai What girl do you think is the most cute and YES you DO have to answer lol ?  
_**Kai's reply:  
**_Annoying people. With their annoying questions. And you can't threaten me…glares I've got that devil-_**angelax.xstar**_ for that already. But as I am forced to answer not cuz of you but cuz of the devil I'll say, Matilda. At list she's not so extreme with pink I mean…have you seen Mariah's hair color...geez way too pink for her own good. And she's not so annoying.

4.Kenny  
**sasukesfangirl4ever** What do you think of Emily?  
_** Kenny's Reply:**_  
umm…I don't know twiddles-twiddles She's smart, and knows how to beyblade. I think that's pretty cool. I don't have any kind of special feelings for her, but we're good friends!...

_Well that's __it people, for chapter one. If I get enough reviews, I'll have a chapter for each character. Please review._

**Kai: **_Angelax.x-devil-Star says if she gets 50 reviews. She'll let us go.  
_**Tala: **_If you people care. Just click on that review button and save our lives.  
_**Ming-Ming: **_Submit a review and Save sooo many beyblading lives._

**Angela: **_ SHUT UP! _

_Just ask away people!_

_DISCLAIMER: don't own anyone  
__**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Answers2

_**

* * *

**_

Hey all. Thanks for asking away. The beybladers send their thanks, to everyone who asked away! Oh. I'm sorry I had to update a little late because, the beybladers were kind of busy this week. But review this time and you'll get a update from them every single day! They swore…  
Oh yeah. I got so many questions in the last three reviews. So the beybladers decided to put those in one chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

_some swearings in this chapter__**  
**__Oh yeah. I've arranged the questions and their answers under the reviewers name  
_**Kenny:** Oh yeah. Angela owns none of us beyblade characters._  
_**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Moonlight shadows**_

**Tyson:****  
**  
Hi Tyson! I'm your very big fan. I think that you are totally awesome and i totally believe that you deserve to be the world champion!  
**Tyson: **You have great taste in beybladers! . I need more people like you in the world! waves II waves II

1.How do you feel when pair you up with Kai?  
**Tyson:** And I thought you were supposed to be a fan. Hmph. It's gross; It's disgusting and it's a total upchuck! I am not gay so I DON'T like it. Me and Mr. Sourpuss? That's not even something to joke about.

2. Who cooks that much food for you?  
**Tyson: **GRANDPA!!

3. what is your most fav. food?  
**Tyson: **I really don't wanna pick one…it'll hurt the rest of their feelings. There are just so many.

4. when was the last time that your dad visited you or you met your dad? Does he visit often?  
**Tyson: **It's been quite long since he visited. He hardly ever visits. I do miss him, but I'm used to not having him around..nowadays. Being an archaeologist and all, he's really busy…

5. what do you feel abt. hillary?  
**Tyson:** Well she's my girlfriend. She's a real nice girl except when she's with fry pan. Oh no! that's just scary and helps our team a lot. An inspiring team manger too. Very.

6. whats your fav. subject at school?  
**Tyson: **"school hurts my brain; make it stop"

**Kai**:

1. what do you have to say to your crazy fan girls? (vent out all your feelings and dont worry im NOT your crazy fan girl)  
**Kai**: They…scream their heads off! they claw you! They try to rip off every clothing you have on! They kiss you! They bite you! They are just so fucking annoying. Better words. They are scary—fanatic—crazy—and they are animals. Lock em' up in zoos! Cage them! Swallow the keys! And then put them in boxes and set them afloat on the pacific ocean to die!. Good riddance. They are not even fans. If they really so called 'loved-me' then they would leave me alone and let me be. I'm okay with my normal 'girl-fans' but fan girls—that brings a completely different meaning to the word…The more they're kept away—THE BETTER!.

2. which pairing is better: KaiTala or KaiTyson or KaiRay?  
**Kai**: None. send death glare to Moonlight shadows

**Tala**:

1. where did you get the idea of your hairstyle?  
**Tala**: Ever seen devil horns? (smirks)

2. is it hard to manage? how much hair gel do you use in one day?  
**Tala**: Not really. Once done it hardly ever messes up unless…a weirdo pulls it; or if I get chased by fan girls—they just claw it apart! How much gel? Not much really. Surprising right? I've got this really good gel that really doesn't need so much in quantity.

**Ray**:

hi Ray! i think you are really cute!  
**Ray**: Thank you very much For thinking so.

1. Has anybody ever tried to cut your hair? what would you do if that happened?  
**Ray**: Nope. Not yet. Anyone—cut 'my hair'?. Oh I would love to see them 'try'. eyes flash

**Hiro**:

1. what do you really feel abt. your brother when he eats non-stop?  
**Hiro**: I only get two questions on my mind ,every time he does that, "How does he fit all that food in his stomach?" and "How does the toilet take in all the crap?"

2. where did you come up with the name "jin of the gale"?  
**Hiro**: From my head…(smiles)

thanks and bye!  
**Tyson:** welcz and Bye! Tyson's always here with you! Talk to me soon!**Kai:** Hn.**Tala:** Buh-Bye. Ask more questions and set us free.**Ray: **Your welcome.  
**Hiro**: Bye. Ask more questions soon. **Angela:** THANX for asking away! Hope we get more 'ASKS' from you!

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

**DarkDisaster S**

**Tyson:  
**  
Hey Tyson, I like you alot cause i think you are just awesome!  
& you do really good acting of Kai!  
**Tyson:** Thanks a lot! I really do have a lot of fans don't I? I know…what would I do without loving people like you living in my world! Love you all! And my acting of Kai? I know it's gr8! Don't you think I should get the awards for that? Maybe I'll join HollyWood…

1)Who's your bestfriend? except Max(meanig after Max)  
**Tyson:** The chief. Kenny ofcourse! He's a real smartass and a fun guy to be around. He knows his beyblades and helps us a lot with the team!

2)Who do you admire the most?  
**Tyson:** I know you won't believe me..but I admire Kai the most. Not only is he a wicked beyblader but an awesome friend too. He's a real loyal guy except he went evil one time…but that excluded I think he really is a good friend. Mr. Sourpuss can be grouchy and icy and all. He acts like he hates us but deep down even I know he cares. _He knows_ that too. I know that even if the whole world walks out on me; I'll have Kai Hiwatari by my side.

3)Which yaoi do you think is the funniest?  
**Tyson: **nervous; looks around I really think that the kaixray pairing is absolutely hilarious! It's just so fun to imagine them being _'gay'_. Don't take me for a pervert or anything, but I think they are just an all-time funny combination…especially in yaoi stuff…(hahahahahahahahahahahaha)

4)Do you secretly have a crush on Kai?  
**Tyson: **Fuck no! That's just creepy. I am not gay as I have earlier mentioned. I may admire Kai. But seriously I do not feel gay for him. shivers me with kai? That is GROSS!!

**Ray**:

hey Ray, your amazing  
**Ray**: Why thank you!

1)Who's your best friend?  
**Ray**: Lee. We were friends as a child. We practically grew up together…We've had our ups and downs but still he's my best friend.

2)Who do you admire the most in your team?  
**Ray**: I'd say Tyson. He's always fooling around and eating a lot…and messing things up…but at the end of the day! Tyson will save the day! He's a really great beyblader and a really loyal friend. Who'll be by you know matter what. He's someone you can really call 'a real friend'.

3)Which yaoi pairing with yourself do you most like?  
**Ray**: I have nothing against homosexuality, but as I am not one, it's really annoying being accused as one. I'm sorry but I am not 'gay' and I do not like any of the 'so-called-funny-yaoi-pairings'; especially the ones that include me.

**Kai**:

Hi Kai (crazy fangirl scream) I LOVE YOU!  
**Kai**: moves away from DarkDisaster S…

1) Do you like tala more than just a friend/brother?  
**Kai**: No.

2) What do you think of Tyson?  
**Kai**: He doesn't know when to keep his yap shut. He eats like a pig. He trusts people way too easily. He is careless and reckless and is usually the one to screw things up. But on the other hand; he fixes up things too. He's a really talented blader with amazing power. I respect him for his great skills and his strong-willed personality. He's a loyal friend and you can count upon him to…screw anything up, but then—fix it again.

3) Do you actully like the pairing of yourself & Tyson?  
**Kai**: No. I do not have any kind of sexual feelings for men/guy/boys. I am not gay; and therefore hate the pairing between me and any other 'guy'. That includes Tyson.

4) Have you ever thought of killing your grandfather? or Boris?  
**Kai**: Think about killing those two bastards? Just way too many times to count. They'd probably be dead, if they weren't in jail right now…

5) Will you hug me (if he says no Angela make him hug me!!) lastly I love YOu!  
**Kai**: NO! WAY!. Stay away from me…actually I'll stay away from you…gtg—Angela's heading here with her scythe… Kai starts running for his life.

* * *

**Angela:** Don't worry I'll catch him! "CRACK" and I disapparate and then another "CRACK"—I'm right in front of Kai  
**Kai**: ARRRGHHH!  
**Angela:** GOTCHA! holds on to Kai  
**Kai**: ARGHHHHH!! tries to free himself  
**Angela:** Now hug her!  
**Kai**: NO!  
**Angela: **NOW!! turns demon; with demon scary loud voice  
**Kai: **NOOOOOO!!  
**Angela: **shows the scythe  
**Kai**: water drops how about I let her hug me?

**Angela: **umm…Okay! (turns normal chibi form)

_**--Kai spreads his hands out; clenched jaws—DarkDisaster S can hug him now.—**_

**Kai**: Let go now! FREAK!  
**Angela: **You can let go now—Kai…don't call her a freak!

* * *

**Max**:

Hey Max! you cute!  
**Max**: blush thank you.

1)Did you dye your hair to impress the girls?  
**Max**: No—I didn't! I knew it! Ms. Keen's mother is just evil—she hates me and that's why she wants to ruin my life. She knew that this is gonna ruin my life…everywhere I go—'Max, why did you dye your hair? Is it to impress girls?'. I mean common it really makes me sound like those guys who have nothing better to do than 'dye-their-hair-to-impress-girls'. I mean do I seriously look that way. And why would I dye my hair blonde? When I was born with it. Work your heads people! Use those pink-slimy things in your heads to think! My mom is a blonde—and I get blonde hair from her! Why would I DYE MY HAIR BLONDE TO BLONDE!? THINK PPL! THINK!

2)Who's your bestfriend?  
**Max**: Tyson duh! He's the first guy I met here and the first person to become my friend. He's fun, loyal and an awesome beyblader. We goof around together and screw things up together. It's just so fun hanging with him. He's my best friend and I know that he's always got my back.

3)Do you like the yaoi paring of yourself & Kai?  
**Max**: Not really. I am not interested in guys, I prefer girls instead. (but don't start with the—'dying-hair-to-impress-girls' crap.) I mean to say I am not gay. At list I don't think so. No way.

4)Will you hug Kai for me?  
**Max**: hug…Kai? nervous water drops.. I really don't think he'll let me…and I really don't want to…

* * *

**Angela: **shoves in a huge cookie in Max's mouth  
**Max**: chibi marks on his cheeks. Goes wild! Eyes bulging with maddening happiness— MAX WAS SUGAR HIGH!!  
**Angela: **GO HUG KAI MAXIE!!...before he gets away…GET HIM!!  
**Max**: turns to Kai—a mad look in his eyes—  
Oh boy Maxie had started to chase Kai. Kai was running for his life. Maxie was running like a maniac-on-loose!...and Kai like a prisoner running away from jail.

**Angela:** Folks. They won't be back in a while…why don't you read the replies to the other questions for now…

* * *

**Tala**:

Hey Tala! I like you. You are so strong  
**Tala**: Thank you for… liking me…I know I'm strong.

1)Do you feel jealous when people make the paring KaiTyson? or Kai with anyone else?  
**Tala: **NO. I. DON'T. You stupid annoying brat.

2)Have you ever thought of killing Boris?  
**Tala: **Have you ever thought why he looked that way? maniac laughter  
**Angela: **For the idiots who did not understand that…It means that Boris is so fugly because; All of Tala's attempts to kill him apparently did not work, and somehow disarranged his facial structure…haha that is funny. YOU GO TALA!

Thats it BYE BYE!  
**Tyson: **Bye! Stay in Touch!**Ray: **Bye, thanks for asking.**Kai: **blank spot apparently Max is still chasing him **Max: **off chasing Kai  
**Tala: **Buh-Bye and don't bother to stay in touch.**Angela: **Thanks for asking away, I hope you send more questions soon.

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Redwindflowers**_

**Ray**:  
Who do you like Mariah or selena  
**Ray**: Selena?...you mean Salima? Actually blush I'm going out with Salima. Mariah is like a sister to me…

**Max**:  
do you like mariam?  
**Max**: back and normal again. Yeah a lot! I kind of have a crush on her…blush. You think I should ask her out?

**XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx**_**Well that's it for this chapter people! Hope you liked it. Send us some more questions and I'll give you cookies…  
Oh yeah! Cookies to— **__**Moonlight shadows**_: _**DarkDisaster S **_: and _**Redwindflowers  
**_  
**Brooklyn:** Ask a question, save our lives!  
**Kenny: **By clicking the submit review button. You'll be saving over 100 beyblading lives!  
**Emily:** Care about the trapped bladers inside a demon's house. And submit a question. It'll take approximately 2 minutes.

**ANGELA:** SHUT UP! To the beybladers...and to the PEOPLE…ASK AWAY!!


	4. Chapter 4:Answers3

_Sorry everyone. I really could not update because my internet connection caught fire thanks to a certain midget (glares at Ian). Oh well I'm back and so thanks to all the people who reviewed, the beybladers are happier than you can think, they almost reached 10 reviews. Woohoo! Cookies to you all!_

(Matilda comes in with a bucket of cookies!...Angela picks 'em up and throws them at rapid speed until bucket gets empty. No one injured. " thankfully )

_**glittered vixen06  
**_**Tyson**

Hey Tyson!  
**Tyson**: Hi!

I'm a fan of yours! I think your darn cool! Anyway...questions...  
**Tyson**: Ooh yeah! More fans!...I love answering…especially for _'my fans'_

1) What kind of music do you like? Like, what bands?  
**Tyson**: Umm. I listen to a lot of people…well I like Fall Out Boy, Gorrillaz , NSync , Back Street Boys, Eminem…and as for chic singers I totally dig Jo Jo.

2) Besides beyblading, what other sports do you actively participate in?  
**Tyson**: Pie-eating, Watermelon throwing, Egg toss, Hot potato…any sport that's food related is good with me. "

3) If you could have one wish, what would you ask for?  
**Tyson**: To go back in time and not agree to go out with Hillary. (I'm regretting ever agreeing to it.)… or a endless mound of food will do too…(nods)

4) Why do you think people hate you so much?  
**Tyson**: I don't think people hate me…you like me, aren't you a 'people'?

**Johnny**

1) I'm your biggest fan. What are your thoughts on that?  
**Johnny**: How do you prove that you are my _'biggest fan'_ ?

2) Besides beyblading, what other sports do you actively participate in?  
**Johnny**: Golf. It's a family game.

3) What are your thoughts on yaoi?  
**Johnny**: Not much.

4) What are your thoughts on Barthaz Battalion?  
**Johnny**: cheating scumbags!

5) Do you by any chance, play rugby union? You look the type to.  
**Johnny**: Rugby?...Me?... oO in Scotland?

6) What kind of music do you like?  
**Johnny**: I'm not a big fan of _'wasting-the-whole-day-playing-music'_ but if I've got to pick then I'd go for Hoobastank, 3 Doors Down…Eminem's good too.

7) And finally, what are your thoughts on Mystel?  
**Johnny**: how much hair gel does the guy use each day…( drifts to oblivion)

**Mystel**

1) I think you and Johnny should be a couple. What do you think?  
**Mystel**: I don't have anything against Scotts, but that Johnny gets pretty kinky when he's in a skirt (nervous water drops; looks around for Johnny). He's just scary, and I really don't wanna be coupled with him. (shivers)

2) How much hair gel do you use each morning?  
**Mystel**: That is only for me to know and you to never find out. (eyes in the mask flashes manically)

XXXXXXXXXXX  
_**Moonlight Shadows**_

Hello again!  
**Angela: **Hi!!**Tyson:** Ooh. Hi!! Did you come to say nice things about me again? **Kai: **Hn. **Ray:** Oh hello. Thanks for reviewing again.**Hiro:** Hey!

**Kai  
**  
Hi!  
**Kai**: (sighs)

1.Tyson said that he thinks yours and Ray's pairing is hilarious. What do you have to say abt. that?  
**Kai**: Got anything to tell Tyson before I slice him to smithereens? (looks murderous)

2.How did it feel hugging a crazy fangirl? grins Way to go Angela!  
**Kai**: First of all—the crazy fan girl hugged me, I didn't hug her. Second, I have a scythe in my hand. Third—Stop grinning or else I'll find a use of this pretty soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
(Kai's gone on a bloody rampage—Angela turns into a demon seizes her scythe back.)  
**Angela:** NO ONE! TOUCHES MY SCYTHE EXCEPT FOR ME!!  
**Kai**: yes (through grinding teeth) I am sorry.  
**Angela: **(turns chibi—points scythe at Kai's neck) And be nicer to everyone, or else I'll find a use of 'this'!  
**Kai**: I SAID SORRY!  
**Angela: **Fine. On with the other questions!!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro  
**  
Hi Hiro!!  
**Hiro**: Hey! How you doing?

1.What do you like better coaching or beyblading?  
**Hiro**: Umm. Beyblading. Duh? I'm not allowed in competitions cuz I'm over-20. And 'coaching'…I thought was the perfect way to keep on beyblading and still be in a team.

2.what are your thoughts on ming-ming? mostly people think she's annoying. And when you're coaching her how do you bear her singing?  
**Hiro**: My thoughts on Ming-Ming? She's the poster girl of BEGA; She isn't much a blader (at list compared to rest of the freakos in the team). She is annoying; there's no denying that. And she hardly ever came to training (thank goodness o)…usually of screeching somewhere….

well! that's it for now I'll try to send more asks next time so that I get more cookies! and you guys get your freedom! till then BYE!  
**Angela: **BYE!!...Hope you received your cookies at the beginning of the chapter! **Kai: **Bye, and review soon. (forced smile that looks more like a grimace) ** Hiro: **Bye…reply soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**Moonlight Shadows**_

sorry I hit the submit button accidentally!!  
I had a question for Tyson.  
**Tyson: **More accidents like this and we'll be out of this demon-doll-house in no time. Go on!! Hit the review button!! Tyson supports your accidents with full heart!

**Tyson**  
1.how did you feel when your own big brother left the team?  
**Tyson**: I felt really bad. I really couldn't believe that he would actually leave the team, to join BEGA? Not even BEGA…he left me to join BORIS. That really hurt my feelings alooooot.

& Tyson you look really cute when you cry but you should always keep smiling cause you are the teams bottle of sunshine!  
**Tyson**: You say I look cute when I cry…but then you want me to keep on smiling, that means I look less cute when I smile? Oo… You are confusing me…should I cry for you or smile?? #

Bye now  
**Tyson:** Bye-Bye. Remember! Tyson loves your accidents! Bye, hoping to hear from you soon.  
**Angela:** Yah! Angela supports your accidents too!!. Bye!! Review soon. (throws you double the cookies!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Dark Disaster S**_

**Hiro**

Hi Hiro, your really cool but there's a question in my mind  
**Hiro**: Oh thanks. I'm here to answer anything you ask! :)

1. you were the coach of your brothers team but then you just left to join BEGA what do you have to say abt. that? wouldn't that be considered as betraying?  
**Hiro**: Hmm… I know what I did may seem wrong but I had my reasons. And I should've made it clear to my brother that I left the team because I wanted to check out Brooklyn's power level. And I wanted to see my brother advance…I wanted to see if he could be the best of the best. And so I decided to personally train Brooklyn. I know. I know…I should've told Tyson my reasons but if I did then he would've probably never given so much in that battle. I really don't consider it as betrayal but I feel that I was wrong. :I

that was my question any ways I like you  
**Hiro**: Hope the answer pleased you…and keep on 'liking me' by sending me more asks or messages…anything will do.

**Michael**

hey Michael!!  
**Michael**: Sup?

1.what do you prefer Baseball or Beyblading?  
**Michael**: This may sound weird but—baseball is more of a passion to me than beyblading. Beyblading…well I can consider it a hobby.

2.what do you think abt. Rick?  
**Michael**: He's a tough guy. But I tell you something isn't right about that guy…(shivers)

**Kai  
**  
hey Kai I'm back again!! I LOVE YOU!  
**Kai**: Oh not you again…( scoots away 10 feet from Dark Disaster S and scowls)

1.Kai you said you don't have any feelings for Tala so what do you have to say to all those TalaKai pairing fans?  
**Kai**: TalaKai pairings meh, I really don't give a fuck to them. They don't mean a thing and they are just all worthless made-up stuff told to 'little perverts' to put them to bed. Don't believe in them/

2.what are your thoughts on Ray's long hair?  
**Kai**: Oh if I could ever get my hands on those, I'll scissor them till he's got normal guy hair. Or maybe I'll get someone to do that for me. I mean Ray should seriously 'guy' up a little but more.

3.what do you have to say abt. opposites attract?  
**Kai**: I don't think it actually works, because if it did than I would be attracted to a crazy chic like you. And as that doesn't happen…I really don't think it makes any sense at all.

I LOVE YOU! Bye!  
**Kai**: I DON'T. Bye!

p.s Angela thanks for the hug LOVED IT!  
**Angela:** You're lucky you got to hug Kai. You're probably one in a million or billion or…maybe…a gazillion but anywho. You can show your love by sending more ASKS or by torturing Kai more. It's fun I know. I do it all the time. But then I love him too… . ASK SOON!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**Kai: **IF there are more fanatics of 'me' out there; help yourselves to ASK AWAY. Cuz I won't…GET…MAD!! OH DAMN!! Angela when are you gonna get it over with?  
**Angela:** No ONE shouts at me! 50 reviews KAI ! 50!!  
**Kai:** FINE!! PEOPLE!! CRAZY FANS!! Listen up!! I, KAI HIWATARI NEED 50 REVIEWS to be set free from the DEMON. Please Review and set not only me but a whole lotta beybladers free too.  
**Tala:** Yah. Yah. What he says.  
**Tyson:** Go Kai! And love all the reviewers for this chapter!!  
**Angela: **Yah. Love all the reviewers! _**Glitteredvixen06, Moonlight Shadows, Dark Disaster S**_ and Moonlight Shadows. We're expecting more accidental 'reviews' from you sooo remember WE ALL SUPPORT YOUR ACCIDENT!. Don't we?  
**Everyone: **We do.

**Angela: **Bye and ASK AWAY!!


End file.
